Speak Now
by Lexielovely
Summary: Just a short one shot where Reyna and Jason are getting married and Piper stops him from making the wrong decision. Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Wish I did...**

You are invited to the wedding of Jason Grace and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano

Please Iris Message Aphrodite to RSVP

"So it's true. Jason's really having a wedding and he didn't even invite me?" I asked brokenheartedly as she stared down at Annabeth's invitation.

"Yeah... I can't believe he would even think to marry that cold, heartless monster, after everything she did to ruin your relationship," Annabeth stated with a frown on her face.

"I can't just sit here and wait for Jason and Reyna to get married, I won't allow it!" I declared.

"Then what are you going to do about it, Pipes?" Annabeth questioned with a slight idea of what she was going to do.

"You'll see," I mysteriously said with a small smile gracing her lips.

Time skip to before the wedding

I stood outside the chapel, staring at the sign welcoming guests to the wedding.

As I snuck into the wedding and hid behind the curtains, I realized that I wasn't able to go in with my jeans and sweatshirt. Mentally groaning in my head, I Iris Messaged my mom, telling her about my dilemma. My ratty old clothes were instantly changed into a baby blue chiffon dress, and my Converses into heels. I hated it, but it was to stop Jason from making the wrong decision.

From the curtains, I watched as a small group of people, wearing dull, pastel colors walked by me. This obviously was getting nowhere, so I snuck into a room and gaped in shock. Reyna was yelling at Gwen, wearing a terrible white gown shaped like a pastry.

After I got over my shock, I peered down the aisle to look at Jason. I couldn't help see the look in his eye that he didn't really want to marry Reyna, but was suddenly caught in my own daydream of me stopping the wedding, and Jason coming with me. Hopefully, that was about to become reality.

As the guests took their seats, the organ started playing the wedding march that sounded more like a death march to me. Because of my excellent job of hiding in the curtains, I found out that it wasn't Jason's idea to not invite me, it was Reyna's! Suddenly, Reyna came floating down the aisle, gracefully walking like a pageant queen. I couldn't help but wonder if Jason wished that it was me walking down the aisle instead her.

Once the ceremony started, I realized that I was running out of time to stop the wedding, and the words just weren't coming to me! I had to think of them quickly before they are married.

As I came out from behind the curtain, I walked to the middle of the aisle and slowly made my way up to the bride and groom. Just by looking at his face, I found the right words to say.

"I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,

But you are not the kind of boy,

Who should be marryin' the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out,

Of the church at the back door,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now"

After I finished singing, I watched Jason turn to Reyna and say, "Reyna I'm sorry, but I finally realized how much I love Piper."

Reyna's face turned red as all of our friends started clapping, and as Jason and I ran out of the chapel.

 **Thanks so much for reading, please review to tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello fellow writers and readers! Ok, so I just got a review saying that Reyna isn't that kind of person and the writer was offended by how I portrayed her. First of all, I would like the writer to know that I am really sorry if he/she was offended. I just had to portray her like that for the story's sake. Reyna is actually my favorite Roman in the series. Secondly, I was wondering if any of you had an idea for my next story. If you do, feel free to PM me or just write me a review. Thanks so much!**

 **-Lexielovely**


	3. Story Ideas?

**Hey guys, what's up? Okay, so I got a review to do a songfic for Percabeth, so that is what I will do, but I will need some suggestions. Any songs out there that scream Percabeth? If you think you have one, please PM me, review, or IM me(get it, Iris Messaging? Just kidding...). Thanks to all my awesome readers out there! Keep on reading!**


End file.
